Switch
by Callisto
Summary: Harry got the task to spy on Voldemort... But not in his own body... In Draco's! Now he has to live one whole Holiday in Draco's body, and Draco and Harry's. How will it effect the two wizards? SLASH Draco Harry (CHP7 up! )
1. The News

**Note: Read the bottom note when you are done reading the story :D**

****

* * *

Switch.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Hogwarts. It may be winter but the sun was shining with all its might, and that made a pleasant change. The snow was melting and it dripped down the roof, on hurrying students.  
  
Harry was lying in the grass with his eyes closed. Sometimes he could feel a soft breeze tickle his cheeks and that made him feel happy. The last few months have been very chaotic to him; the resurrection of Voldemort, the news articles, and the strange behavior of his friends Ron Weasly and Hermoine Granger. For some strange reason they were kind of ignoring him, and when he searched for them they were off somewhere.  
  
In the begin it bothered him, but now he hardly thought of it. He was fine by himself; he didn't need someone around him all the time. Sometimes some peace and quiet is all that a boy need. So now, he could enjoy the peace and quiet around him.  
  
Not even a single student bothered him, which didn't surprise him. In a few weeks it would be Christmas, so most of them would head back home to enjoy it with their family and friends. So everyone was busy packing his or her stuff.  
  
But not for The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
He didn't had a home to go back to... well, he had one but not a home with two parents that would welcome him and love him.  
  
The dark brown sighed softly and began to feel the wetness of the grass on his back, but didn't bother to stand up. He laid so nicely here, not a single soul bothering him.  
  
" Potter... what a pleasant surprise, I thought I would find you here "  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He widened his eyes when he saw two familiar faces which he didn't like that much; Serverus Snape and Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Get up, you are to be expected by professor Dumbledore, hurry up! "  
  
The boy stood up and met the gaze of his enemy for a minute; Malfoy. The boy that was the talk of the day. A few days ago he announced that he had turned his back on Voldemort and that he would never become a Death Eater.  
That was surely a big surprise, because almost everyone thought that he would follow his fathers' footsteps and serve the Dark Lord.  
  
" Chocolate "  
  
Murmured Snape for a moment, and they headed into the messy office of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
" Ah Harry, Draco... Would you like some tea? "  
  
The boys both shook their heads.  
  
" All right then, please sit down. Thank you professor Snape, could you please leave the tree of us alone? "  
  
" Of course "  
  
The potion teacher turned around and walked away. The boy with the scar watched him when he left, but focused his attention back on the gray haired wizard. Why would he summon him AND Draco to his office? They hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
" Harry, did you scar hurt the last few weeks? Or did you receive some dreams from  
You-Know-Who? "  
  
Harry almost opened his mouth to say yes, but when he thought about it he realized that nothing had happened. That was strange... normally he scar would hurt once in a while, and the Dark Lord would send him dreams to frighten him.  
  
" No, not really... "He whispered, glaring holes in the ground.  
  
" Just as I expected... he closed the link between you and him. Listen to me Harry... I heard that Voldemort is up to something, but for now we have no idea what it could be. He might be planning an attack at Hogward, but again I'm not sure about that "  
  
The-Boy-who-Lived nibbled nervously on his bottom lip and gave a faint nod.  
  
" Of course we have to make sure so I would like to ask you something... We want you to spy on him "  
  
" W-What? "  
  
" Professor Snape will make a Switch – Potion. A Switch – Potion will basically transfer your soul into someone else its body. Harry, we want you to switch bodies with Mr. Draco Malfoy "  
  
It took a few minutes until the two boys realized what the professor just had said.  
  
" Are you joking?! "Spat Draco. "Me changing bodies with... Potter?! "  
  
" Sacrifices must be made, and don't worry it will not last forever but only during the holiday. Harry will be brought to Mr. Lucius Malfoy to learn what You-Know-Who is up to "  
  
" Why can't I do that?! It's my bloody father and all! "  
  
" To be blunt; we don't trust you yet Mr. Malfoy. Trust is something you must earn, so this may be a nice start for you. And maybe this will change your point-of-view on each other if you knew each other's lifestyle "  
  
" What about my friends?! What about Quidditch? "Asked Harry trying to stay calm, but having a hard time doing it.  
  
" Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly will be the only students knowing about this, since they will be given the task to watch over Mr. Malfoy "  
  
" Like I would want to have protection from a mudblood... "Murmured Draco softly.  
  
And so, The day that began so wonderful, ended dramatically for the two boys.  
  
**------TBC-----  
**  
**Note: So, the begin of my first Harry Potter story ( ah! ) It's kind of hard ( but fun ) Because I live in the Netherlands and all the Characters have different names there. Like; Hermoine's name is in the Netherlands 'Hermelien'. And Quidditch is called 'Zwerkbal'. Really annoying! I hate being dutch!  
  
Anyway if someone would like to Beta read this story, I would be really happy :)  
  
I know this chapter is a little short, but it's only an idea. If you guys like it, I will surely continue with it D ( and make the chapters MUCH longer!! )**


	2. The Begin

**Note:** **Whoa! Thanks for all the nice reviews! When I came up with this idea I wasn't too sure to continue or not. Thanks again! Well, I've got a lot of ideas with this story ( if any of you readers want to see something in this story, feel free to say it! ) so updates will be regularly ( at least I hope... I have a great PS2 game which is very addictive, and homework that is screaming for my attention )  
  
My English teacher is almost as scary as Snape, so you readers must know how much I hate that teacher ( lol! )  
  
Anyway! Thanks for all the nice reviews and let them coming! It REALLY makes my day! Yay! **

****

* * *

Call it over,

Call it gone,

Call it nothing,

See what you've gone and done

Shining – Kristian Leontiou

**

* * *

**

Switch.  
  
Written by: Callisto  
  
the two boys walked in the corridor, both consumed in their own thoughts. What Dumbledore just asked... was just too much; they hated each other.  
  
The boy with the scar looked from the corner of his eyes to the blonde. What if Draco damaged his body while he was busy spying on the Dark Lord? That would be so nasty! Although he didn't even have a reason to do that, now that Draco has lost his 'goal' to kill him and all. But who cares anyway? He had left a million other people on his list that wanted to destroy him, so one more or less didn't matter much to him.  
  
Anyway, there was even more bad news... Dumbledore had asked the two to spend the rest of the week together thus next to each other's side. The boys had both protested and threatened to bite off their own tongue, but still that didn't help.  
  
They had to study together, walk together, eat together, and they had to sleep in the same room. That way they would learn how one spoke, moved and thought. Harry agreed mentally that it was good for them to learn how one another lived, but to stay around each other for the rest of the week? The both of them had their own private life.  
  
" You better take good care of my body Potter! I wouldn't like to see it vaporized or broken into little bits when I get it back! "  
  
" Hn, I will tell it every night a goodnight story... How does the book 'bunny hop-hop' sound to you? Sounds familiar? "  
  
Before The-Boy-That-Lived got even the slightest chance to smile, he got smacked against a wall and stood there paralyzed. When he tried to get away he got pinned against the cold wall by the blonde. He almost yelped when he felt a more muscled body against his own.  
  
" Don't you even try to make me angry Potter "Whispered Malfoy, slightly irritated. "I have no trouble hexing you here and now "  
  
Harry shivered again when he felt warm breath tickling his neck. His mind told him to push the other boy away, but for some strange reason he didn't. He had lost control of his body, why?  
  
Draco backed off a little and stared into grass green eyes. It may be a strange thought, but Draco had a pair of beautiful eyes. Light grey eyes; almost white skin and white blonde hair... He was gorgeous.  
  
W-What were those thought just now?! Don't try to lose it now Harry!  
  
" Harry, we were looking f- Oh, Malfoy "  
  
The two boys looked over their shoulder and in the distance they could see Hermoine and Ron coming their way.  
Draco walked backwards and leaned against another wall, looking annoyed. The boy with the scar touched his neck absently and evaluated what just had happened. He was corned by his archrival and it didn't even feel that bad...  
  
" Earth to Harry, are you there? "  
  
Ron waved his hand before the eyes of the youth and Harry snapped back to reality.  
  
" We just returned from the office of Professor Dumbledore "Began Hermoine. "He told us to find the both of you, because you two have something important to tell us? "  
  
" We have? I mean, yes we have! Let's go to the dining hall and we will tell you everything "  
  
------------------  
  
" WHAT THE HELL! "Shouted Ron out loud, but quickly placed his hands on his mouth, when spotting other students staring at him. He placed his elbows on the wooden table and placed his hands under his chin.  
  
Harry's head was resting on the table, Draco was admiring his wand and Hermoine's chin almost hit the ground.  
  
" But Harry! That's too dangerous! How could the professor asked YOU to spy on You-Know-Who? You are the one he wants. What if he finds out that you are not the real Malfoy? "  
  
" I think its more dangerous for Malfoy than for me. When Voldemort- "There came some strangled voices from his friends, but he continued. "- Finds out that I'm me, he would (probably) not kill me. It's my body; my flesh and blood he wants and not my soul. He would probably hunt Draco down and kill him instead. "  
  
" But still... it's very dangerous "  
  
" You know what is scary? " Interrupted Draco, still admiring his wand. "When the Dark Lord invaded Hogwarts and slaughtered everyone- "He faced Hermoine. "- Because that's what he is planning right now! And there is no bloody soul that could prove it wrong "  
  
The girl opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She hated to admit it, but the blonde was right. She and Ron knew darn well that Harry didn't receive scary dreams anymore. They also noticed that he wasn't complaining about his scar anymore.  
  
" You know... "Grinned Ron. " Maybe he died! Food poisoning, heart attack... "  
  
The three immediately glared daggers at the red haired boy.  
  
" Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes and placed one of her hands on Harry's.  
  
" Harry, I think you should try to talk Dumbledore out of this. Don't you see how selfish he is? He has probably forgotten that it is YOUR life that is in danger and that YOU could be killed, if you can't play your role right. "  
  
But of course Harry knew how dangerous it will be. He would put foot on unknown territory and Merlin knows what could happen there.  
  
It was not only Voldemort that would scare him, but there was also another man that could see through his little lie... Lucius Malfoy.  
Draco was for crying out his own son!  
  
The boy with the scar bonked his head on the table a few times.  
  
He was so screwed!  
  
" Well..." Sighed Harry. "for now, I have to go through with this plan. I will observe Malfoy with everything he is doing and hopefully I will learn all the important things "  
  
" Hn "Growled Draco when he stood up. "You will NEVER be a second Draco Malfoy! I'm to unique "  
  
" And I'm gonna be sick "Murmured Hermoine.  
  
" Come on Potter! It's study time! In a few hours we will have Potions and since I have to work with you, I prefer a lot of studying "  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up.  
  
" Hey Harry! When will you two take the switch potion? I would like to know when I'm talking to the real Harry Potter "  
  
" At the end of the week, see you two at potions! "  
  
He quickly hurried after the Slytherin, trying not the be left behind.  
  
------------------  
  
" Potter! Three dragon tears, not four! Argh! I give up "Growled Draco when he sat back in his chair.  
  
After some searching they had finally found their bedroom. It was a cold and unhappy place and you could probably guess it; it was in the dungeon.  
  
When they entered the bedroom they found their stuff there and without a minute to spare, they began practicing some easy potions.  
But knowing Harry, he even messed up the easiest ones. Draco had desperately trying to explain him what kind of ingredients he needed, but failed.  
  
" Why do you want to tutor me potions anyway? You know I suck at those "  
  
" Because Potter... Father and I make and use a lot of potions at the mansion and it looks kind of suspicious when -I- suddenly can't make potions again "  
  
" Figures "  
  
It went silent for a second until Harry came up with another question.  
  
" Malfoy, why do you hate me so much? "  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow and placed a hand under his chin.  
Why he hated Potter? Because he had everything he ever wanted. Parents that loved him, admiration from everyone, good friends... When he was young he tried his best to be the best at everything, but still no one recognized his talent. No, everyone's praise went to one boy that defeated the Dark Lord when he was still a baby.  
  
Every time when he heard that story, he felt himself feeling sick. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that... that stupid brat.  
  
" No particular reason "Answered the dragon absently.  
  
" Then why did you offer your hand and friendship on my first year? "  
  
" You are annoying me Potter- " Draco stood up. "–and if we don't hurry we show up too late at potions "Draco had left the cold dungeon bedroom, but Harry didn't move a muscle. He knew that the blonde was lying; he didn't need a truth serum to be sure about that. Why did the youth hate him so much? What has he ever done to him? Well, only one thing... He told Dumbledore that Lucius was a Death Eater, but no one believed him anyway.  
  
He shook his head and stood up. MERLIN! If he didn't hurry, he was going to get late!  
  
------------------  
  
" Professor? "  
  
Hermoine entered the office of the gray haired wizard. It was a real mess there! Everywhere laid open scrolls and books on the ground. The professor really needed a housemaid...  
  
Like a ballerina she jumped to some clear spots until she caught a glimpse of the old wizard. He was on his knees reading through some scrolls. Then he threw them away, wanted to stand up and bonked with his head against the book cupboard. He cursed something that sound very unfamiliar to the girls' ears, but when he saw her he smiled.  
  
" Hermoine, what can I do for you? "  
  
" It's about Harry... "  
  
" Please, sit down "  
  
The curly haired girl sat down.  
  
" Would you like some tea? "  
  
" No thank you "  
  
" Again? It's almost like everyone is afraid to drink tea with me..."  
  
" Professor, I think it's a bad idea to go all through this. Harry will be in huge danger when he enters the Malfoy's mansion. What if Lucius – or even worse – You-Know-Who sees through his lies? He will surely be killed! Why can't Malfoy go? Lucius is his father and all... "  
  
" I'm highly aware of that, my child. However it's just that we don't trust Mr. Malfoy yet. It can be that he his spying for Voldemort... That's also why I asked of you and Ron to watch over Mr. Malfoy. You two will be there to protect him, but also to keep an eye on him "  
  
" Why not use a truth serum on him? "  
  
" It may sound odd, but we found out that Malfoys can suppress the effect of the serum. Thus we can't trust it... Harry is our only hope right now. All of our spies in You-Know-Who's circle have been killed or they have been tortured so much they can't speak or think anymore. And now that Harry doesn't get any more dreams, or scar-attacks, it looks like 'the silence before the storm' "  
  
The girl clenched her hands into fists, biting on her lower lip.  
  
" This just isn't fair! Why Harry! He has so much to go through! The death of Cedric, the articles... "  
  
" I know my child... I wished that he could live a normal life just like the rest of us. But he is connected with the Dark Lord through his scar. This will continue unless one of the two dies... "  
  
Hermoine stood up, giving a nod.  
  
" Ron and I will support him as best as we can! We won't let him down! "  
  
She left the office and the wizard watched how she left.  
  
_' He really needs all the support he can get... forgive me Harry, for making you going through all this...'  
  
------_To be Continued------__


	3. The Switch

**Note:** **Don't ask me how I've finished this chapter, but I did. On the moment I'm under some huge pressure and soon I will die from stress (Gah!). I have some serious family trouble right here which make me lose my inspiration. I will update as soon as I can, but maybe it will take some time. **  
  
**Oh, and if you have some questions about this story, or just wanna chat, feel free to Mail me!**

****

* * *

Call it stupid,

Call it wrong,

Call it reckless,

See what we've gone and done

Shining – Kristian Leontiou

**

* * *

**

Switch.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

It was better for whole Gryffindor if Harry hadn't showed up at potions. In a few minutes he was able to lose at least 80 points, and everyone was eager to drink Potter's blood.  
  
Of course Draco could see the fun in it, as well as all the Slytherins. They gained 30 points for saving everyone when Harry made one potion explode. The whole classroom was covered with sticky green stuff and it smelled like hell. Since they couldn't continue because of the smell, Snape decided to teach in Hogwarts garden. Everyone grabbed their books and headed outside, happy to see the sun shining.  
  
Harry however, had to stay behind to clean up the whole classroom since all of this was his fault. And because the boy with the scar had to stay near Draco, The dragon was told to stay with Harry. The blonde was really angry that he couldn't go outside, but instead he had to stay behind with The-Boy-That-Almost-Killed-Everyone-With-His-Damn-Potion.  
  
" What are you staring at! "Growled Harry when he tried to get the sticky green stuff off his hand.  
  
" You know... You are really sexy when you remove all that stuff off the walls... "  
  
" Fuck you "Spat Harry when he almost slipped over the green stuff.  
  
The dragon smirked and sat on the chair behind Snape's desk.  
  
" Potter! Minus 20 points because you missed a spot! "  
  
" Ha-ha-ha, very funny jerk "  
  
" What? It is funny! Maybe I'll become the next Snape when I get older. Only I have to dye my hair black, avoid showers and I have look like someone that just got up from bed. "  
  
Harry grinned softly when he saw the Snape-look in the eyes of his rival. He could do it pretty well, with that dumb look on his face.  
  
After some silence, Harry discovered that he was done cleaning. He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, feeling very sleepy. He could hear footsteps coming closer until it stopped before his head. Harry however didn't have the strength to open his eyes, so he ignored the dragon. Suddenly he felt himself being lift up, into the arms of Draco.  
  
" Hey! What are you doing!! Let me go! "  
  
" Easy Potter. We don't have any more classes today so I will take you to the bedroom to get some sleep. However, I think you might want to take a shower though... you stink like shit "  
  
" You don't smell... any better than...me "Yawned the dark brown haired when he closed his eyes again, and snuggled closer to the warm chest of the blonde dragon.  
  
" And whose fault do you think it is? "  
  
" Mine? "  
  
" Bingo. But this is serious Potter, if you don't get any better at creating potions you will have a hard time at my mansion. "  
  
" I know I know...(Yawn)... I just don't like... "  
  
He never got the chance to finish that sentence. He fell into a deep slumber while an irritated teen tried to carry him to their bedroom.  
  
Draco noticed how light the other boy was. It was almost like he was carrying a pillow instead of a very dumb Potter. How could a boy of this age weight this light? It was almost inhuman. Now that he mentioned all of this, he did saw the boy eat a lot and then he would run out of the dining hall. He always thought that that was kind of strange.  
  
But the strangest of all of this is that he was carrying the person that he hated the most to their bedroom. In normal circumstances he would drop him here right now, but for some reason he didn't feel like it. To be honest it felt really good to have the smaller boy in his arms, it made him feel somewhat happy.  
  
He arrived at the dungeons and headed into the bedroom. He laid Harry down on the king-sized bed and yawned out loud. He was feeling kind of sleepy too...but there was one problem.  
  
One bed...  
  
Zero benches...  
  
he smacked himself on his forehead and gritted his teeth. Was this some kind of a sick joke? He had to sleep on the same bed as that scar-head?! Getting alone with that piece of trash was one, but to sleep with him...!!!  
  
Well, this had to wait until he had taken a shower. He still smelled because of the little accident and you know Malfoy's, they always want to be at their best. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the boy with the scar was still sleeping. He sighed and started to undress himself while he had the feeling that someone was watching him. But every time when he threw a gaze at Harry, he was asleep. Argh! This was driving him crazy.  
  
When he was completely naked, he walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. Hot water streamed down his white but muscled body and he hugged himself. He was a big supporter of warm water because at home they had only cold water. His father told him that true wizards bathe in cold water; it also kept them alert or something like that. So going to Hogwarts was kind of like escaping of an icy cold prison.  
  
But the water was not the only thing that was cold; the whole house was in fact one cold place. It was a huge mansion with a lot of flesh eating plants in the garden, to keep other wizards away. Inside the mansion was even worse. The walls and the ceiling were gray, and that's all. In Draco's younger years, he would call it; The Mansion of the Dead.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of an opening door. Quickly he turned around and stood eye in eye with The-Boy-That-Lived. He yelped and grabbed a towel that laid on a table, and held it before his manhood.  
  
" Damn it Potter!! What the hell do you think you are doing? "  
  
" There didn't came an end to your showering, and I really need to take a pee "  
  
" Then head upstairs and go find a toilet there!! "  
  
" I'm too tired "  
  
" Fucker! "Growled Draco. "Okay, let me dry myself and then you can take your Merlin-damned pee, so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE NOW! "  
  
" All right! All right! I'm standing next to you, I'm not deaf "  
  
The boy with the scar left and closed the door silently behind him. He blushed heavily and he held his hand before his mouth. How was he supposed to know that Draco wasn't ready yet! Hell! He was taking his sweet little so he was almost sure that he was done... Aw man! His mind was so screwed up right now.  
  
" Harry? Are you here? "  
  
The boy with the scar stood up and opened the door to the bedroom. Hermoine was standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Hurry up will you? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You don't want to miss that right? You need some more fat-... "  
  
" No I don't want to miss it, but our majesty hasn't finished showering yet "  
  
" Why won't you tell him to hurry it up a little "  
  
" Well... "Blushed Harry. "I guess I've made my point... err... he'll be done soon. Why don't you go to the dining hall? We'll come as soon as we're ready "  
  
" All right then, bye! "  
  
She gave the teen a warm smile, turned around and ran away. Harry scratched on the back of his head and turned around, facing a dressed dragon.  
  
He blushed, again.  
  
" What did that mudblood want? "  
  
" Dinner is ready, I-I guess we should be g-going..."  
  
" What's that?! Is the mighty Harry blushing? Kyaaa!! "  
  
" Shut the HELL up! "  
  
Draco smiled with satisfaction and removed some wet hair that fell before his eyes. He gave the boy with the scar a faint nod and the two of them left the bedroom. They walked quietly next to each other but their eyes never left each other.  
  
Just when they wanted to open the huge doors they got stopped by the infamous potions maker; Serverus Snape.  
  
" It is done, Professor Dumbledore expect the both of you on his office... NOW! "  
  
The two boys yelped and ran to the office, trying to escape from the potion maker. Somehow his attitude was even worse than it used to be...  
  
" Sugar sweet apple "Said an annoyed voice that belonged to the man in black. He pointed to the stairs and the two boys headed upstairs, both with an uneasy feeling in their stomach.  
  
When they entered the office they were kind of surprised. The whole office was clean! The books back where they belonged and the scrolls were gone too. But the thing that caught their eyes was the two bottles on Dumbledore's desk. Slowly they walked forward, staring at each other and then they stood still.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling like a young schoolgirl and gave the duo a nod, with other words; take the potion. The two of them took a deep breath, and devoured the potion...it tasted like grass...  
  
Harry blinked a few times with his eyes, but nothing had changed or at least he thought so. But when he looked closer he saw that the desk looked somehow smaller. His raised his hands a little and saw milky white hands.  
  
It was a success...  
  
" I'm... Draco? " Whispered Harry, who was grateful that he had still his own voice.  
  
" And I'm... Harry... whoa! I didn't know I looked this handsome from the outside! "  
  
" Draco! "Snarled the teen nervously.  
  
" How do you two feel? "Asked the professor with amusement in his voice.  
  
" Fine... I think " Nodded Harry.  
  
" I... need to take a pee " Growled Draco who glared daggers at the other boy.  
  
----------To be continued.... ----------


	4. The Fight

**Note:** **Lesson of the day: never show your back to your friends because if you do, they will backstab you... really...  
  
Oh yeah! Say hi to ****Helena Nilsson!! She offered to beta for me! Huzzah! You are the best!  
  
Thanks again for the nice reviews, it really encourages me go to on writing :)... Writers block stinks big time :P**

* * *

Call me Sunday,

Call me soon,

Call me heartless,

Call me to your room

Shining – Kristian Leontiou

**

* * *

**

Switch.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

" **You** are so **NOT** going to take a shower! "Snarled Harry while he held his own body (in other words Draco ) around the waist, preventing the dragon of taking a shower.  
  
" Potter! This body stinks for crying out loud!! You should've taken your shower when you got the chance! "  
  
" I never got a chance because when it was my turn we had to leave to take that shitty potion! "  
  
" I don't care! I want to be released from this smell! "  
  
" You are **not** going to see my body naked! "  
  
" Yes I am! "  
  
" No you aren't! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" Hah! Gotcha! "  
  
" Dammit! "  
  
" Look Potter... We have to shower sooner or later. I agree that I don't like you seeing my body but we just have to deal with it. Malfoy's shower every day because they have to look good. And it looks very suspicious if we don't shower for let's say... two weeks? Think of how we will look like, like a bunch of beggars "  
  
" I... guess you are right... "  
  
After the two boys had taken their potions they had gotten some more information from the gray haired professor. Because of the danger ( and a very nagging Hermoine ) he added some extra features to the green looking potion.  
  
He made it so that they were telepathically connected. So whenever Harry was in trouble, he only had to shout in his mind and Draco would know that something was wrong with him. If that would be the case the blonde would hurry to the professor and tell him that Harry was in trouble, so that they could help him.  
  
But really, how could they help him?  
  
If something _should_ happen there would be no one to help him, and Harry knew that. But he was not afraid of that. He had faced Voldemort more than once and every time he found a way to escape, so he was sure that he would survive this too. He was not The-Boy-Who-Lived, but The-Boy-Who-Is-Darn-Lucky. His magic still sucked and he still couldn't make one single potion that wouldn't destroy Hogwarts.  
  
In fact he was worried about the blonde. Voldemort was now after his ass and Merlin knows what could happen to him.  
  
He was kind of starting to like the selfish dragon and he didn't want to see him be killed by the hands of Voldemort.  
  
Who would've known that Draco would turn his back on his father? That he agreed with Dumbledore to spy on Lucius and the Dark Lord himself?  
Actually, Draco was much braver than Harry himself was.  
  
" Potter? Are you spacing out on me? "  
  
" Eh?- Wha! "  
  
He almost jumped a meter into the air when he saw the half naked body of his own. His upper body was bare-chested, but he wore a towel around his waist so he wasn't completely naked.  
  
" Don't worry Potter I accept you privacy, however I hope you will do the same to me "  
  
" Don't... worry about...it "  
  
He really had a hard time looking at Draco. It was so strange to see your body in front of you... He couldn't believe how small and skinny his body was. There were several scars and old bruises because of his past encounters with the Dark Lord.  
  
He finally began to understand why people picked on him when he was younger. He wore glasses that were too big for his head, by the looks of his hair you could say he was electrocuted, he was small, skinny, and almost feminine.  
  
" What are you waiting for? Undress yourself already! "  
  
The dragon handed Harry a towel and The-Boy-Who-Lived began to undress himself. Draco was surely one well build teen. His arms were muscled, he had a beautiful chest...  
  
God! He was almost drooling!  
  
" By the time that you're done, I will have a gray beard matching Professor Dumbledore's! "" Ack! "  
  
He closed his eyes and quickly removed the boxers, put the towel around his waist, and opened his eyes.  
  
The two of them walked into the bathroom and Draco turned on the two showers. Water rained down and the duo felt the warm water streaming down their new bodies. Harry sat down and leaned against the cold bathroom wall. He placed his arms around his legs and just sat there, staring at the dry wall in front of him.  
  
" You never wished for all of this, did you? "  
  
Harry looked up and saw the dragon standing next to him. His arms were crossed and he stood with his back against the white and wet wall.  
  
" You never wanted to be The-Boy-Who-Lived right? You wished that You-Know-Who killed you too right? "  
  
" W-What are you saying? "  
  
" Don't hide it from me! I know it by the way you're treating your body!! If you had a spine you would threaten your uncle and aunt so they would give you more food. Or you would at least eat decent portions of food, instead of stuffing yourself and then throwing up over the toilet. So don't say it's not true! "  
  
" So what if I am? I'm going to die anyway... Voldemort is scarring my body and mind. Hermoine and Ron only have eyes for their relationship and I...I... am alone "  
  
" Tsk! "Growled Draco when he looked the other way. "You have one sick mind Potter. I wanted to tell you something but I think I'll save it after you visit my mansion. I know that the past was hard on you, but you are **not** the only person who's got troubles. "  
  
The now smaller boy quickly washed himself and turned one of the taps off. He quickly replaced the wet towel with a new one and left the bathroom.  
  
Harry didn't move a muscle. What did Draco know?! He still had both his parents in once piece and he didn't have a wicked wizard trying to rip his heart out. The only thing Harry had was admiration from people because he survived Voldemort's attack when he was a baby.  
  
He never wanted that kind of attention, he just wanted to live the life of an ordinary boy. Stupid humans! Couldn't they understand the fact that he did _nothing_ when Voldemort almost died? It was because of his mother that he survived, and not because he was such a powerful wizard. Gods, even Malfoy is stronger than him!  
  
He stood up and turned the water off. He also got rid of his wet towel and replaced it with a new, dry one. He walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. For a moment it startled him a little because he didn't see his own face. But then he remembered the body switch with his rival and he forced a smile on his face.  
  
Which completely failed.  
  
He dried his hair and headed to the bedroom. Draco was busy putting on his shoes and looked up when the boy currently without the scar in his forehead entered the bedroom.  
  
" Mudblood came to see you off. In a few hours you will be brought to the Malfoy's mansion "  
  
" So soon?! But I still can't make one single potion "  
  
" I know- "Began Malfoy when he stood up and when he walked to Harry. "-But father really wants to see me. And since Professor Dumbledore can't say no, you have to go Potter "  
  
Harry looked away, doubt filling his mind.  
  
Then he felt two hands on his cheeks and his face got turned back so he was facing Draco again.  
  
" I know you can do this Harry. I'm sure this will bring you luck "  
  
There was a long but gentle kiss on his lips and because of the shock he almost pushed the dragon away. But then Draco broke the kiss, staring into the gray eyes that used to be his own.  
  
But before one of the two could say anything the sound of an opening door interrupted them. Hermoine and Ron both entered the bedroom, and both with sick looking faces.  
  
" He's here, "Whispered the red haired teen. "Lucius Malfoy is waiting for you Harry. He's waiting at you in Professor Dumbledore's office "  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived took a deep breath and gave a faint nod. This was the moment of truth. Draco offered to walk with him until they would reach the office of the gray haired professor. Doing so he could tell Harry more about how to act around his father. Yes, Lucius was one hell of a son of a bitch. He really hated discussions so if that man got mad at you, you just had to hear it out.  
  
Harry also had to learn his way in the mansion. It would look really strange if the boy with the scar couldn't find Draco's bedroom.  
  
However, there was one thing that Draco kept repeating. He had to stay **calm** no matter what! Harry knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and that he wanted to overthrow Dumbledore, but he couldn't get mad if any of this was mentioned.  
  
He also got a quick explanation of how he should act around Voldemort. No matter what he said, Harry had to agree with him, no matter what he asked, Harry had to happily accept it. And the number one thing that he had to keep in mind was that he had to treat Voldemort like he was a king. Only then he would be pleased and that way nothing terrible would happen.  
  
Harry didn't have any trouble treating people like royalty. Back at the Dursley's he was raised being a **slave** so he knew how far he could go.  
  
But this time would be a bit different. Voldemort certainly wasn't like his uncle; one mistake and he would be tortured or even worse, killed.  
  
And finally they reached Dumbledore's office. The boy with the scar wanted to say something but Draco shook his head. He was still kind of shocked that the dragon kissed him so suddenly but there was no time left to talk it over. Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him and as far as he knew Lucius hated to be kept waiting. So he gave Draco a faint smile and headed up the stairs ( He was really happy that there wasn't a password this time, or else he wouldn't have been able to get in ) and walked into the still very clean office.  
  
Lucius was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk and the professor himself was sitting behind it, both waiting for the blonde to show up...  
  
----------- To be Continued ----------


	5. The Arrival

**Note:** **I was watching Harry Potter II the other day and man, Lucius is hot. heehee! FINALLY it's Saturday and now I was able to finish the chapter! Man I've got so much homework that I'm drowning in it, really. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! They really made me happy. And Helena Nilsson, thanks for being my beta!!!**

****

* * *

Call me lonely,

Call me late,

Call me blind and foolish

Just to spare you from the blame

Shining – Kristian Leontiou

**

* * *

**

Switch.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

Harry really wanted to throw up. When he saw the eyes of Draco's father he felt himself becoming very small. That man had something dangerous, like an evil aura. He knew that he was a Death Eater and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Thankfully had a hard time not to shout it out loud right now. '_Bastard!'_ Thought Harry irritated. '_ you just wait, I'll make sure that you'll never smile again, you sick bastard ' _  
He walked to the center of the office and gave both men a nod.  
  
" Draco, good to see you "  
  
What's with the small talk? The sarcasm was literally dripping off his voice! Was he acting like this because he was in front of Dumbledore? As far as he knew, Lucius was one cold bastard that wouldn't recognize warmth even if he tripped over it. Yes he was smiling, but his eyes surely weren't.  
  
" Father. "Replied the blonde.  
  
The word had filled the room, but it sounded really unnatural. Actually this was the first time that he called someone 'father'. Somehow it felt really good to call someone father, but to say it to a man like Lucius... As soon as he got to the manor he was going to wash his mouth with soap, at least twice.  
  
" We'll be off then, "Snarled the white haired man.  
  
He turned around and his cape danced around his legs when he took off. It may be a weird thought, but Malfoy's sure are handsome. For a moment he was looking at Dumbledore but he received a wink and Harry gave a nod. This was it! No turning back now.  
  
They walked out of the office and nearly bumped into Draco. Harry's heart almost skipped a beat – what was Draco doing here?! One mistake and they could be found out!  
  
" Potter " Spat Lucius when he raised his head a little. "What a pleasant surprise "  
  
" It sure is... "Replied Draco, trying to change his voice a little. ( A/N: They still have their own voices! )  
  
The white haired man gazed a little suspiciously at his own son and blinked a few times with his eyes. You could easily read the confusion off his face, did he know that it was actually Draco?  
But eventually he gave a faint nod and walked past the brown haired boy. Harry could just faint right then and there because of the tension. Damn! What the hell was Draco doing?  
When he resumed following the powerful man he could feel a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped walking and received a kiss on his cheek. Harry could feel his face becoming warm and red, but when he wanted to tell Draco to stop that, he was already gone. He placed his hand on his cheek and grinned softly.  
  
" Draco! "Snarled a voice a few meters ahead.  
  
Harry clenched his hands into fists and sighed. He hurried to catch up to the older man and walked next to him. Though, he had a hard time doing so. He was kind of interested in how they were going to leave Hogwarts since he didn't know how the Malfoys traveled.  
  
Maybe they rode horses or walked far enough so they could warp themselves back. That was going to be a trouble since he didn't know how to do that.  
  
But when they entered Hogwarts garden, Harry nearly got a heart attack.  
  
Two beautiful dragons were waiting patiently their arrival. One of the two dragons was taller and coloured green with some red stripes. The smaller one was brown with yellow streaks, and had a pair of big green eyes. He walked slowly with Draco's father to the two dragons, and to his surprise he found the dragons kneeling before their owners. This was just unbelievable! Two dragons! Kneeling!  
  
The smaller dragon placed his face against Harry's and made some heartwarming noises. Right, so this was Draco's dragon. He placed his hand on its shoulder and patted it softly, letting the creature know that he liked him.  
  
" Are you going to pet Fayth any longer or should we go? "  
  
" Yes, let's go "  
  
He jumped up on his dragon and gripped the support, really afraid to fall off. The dragons growled out loud and headed into the air. His fear has made place for enjoyment, he loved the cool winter wind in his face. It was a little cold though, but it was something magical.  
  
It was still kind of odd that Draco had his own pet dragon. Why would he travel to Hogwarts by train if he could use his own dragon to bring him? And not to forget, his dragon was very submissive in front of him. The dragons that Harry had encountered in his fourth year almost killed him, so this was kind of confusing him.  
  
He smiled and felt himself becoming a little jealous of Draco. He had everything a boy could only dream of: rich parents, your own dragon, fans, and many other things. Oh! And a Snape that adored you. Snape... Bastard.  
  
The blonde looked over his shoulder and saw Draco's father flying next to him. He was concentrating on the way before him, and it almost seemed to have forgotten about his own son.  
  
But before Harry could think another thought, he felt his dragon flying downwards. He grabbed the creature around the neck and saw how it began to chase some pigeons. Harry yelped and tried to change its course by pulling the supports to the left side. But the dragon Fayth ignored him completely and opened his mouth, ready to bite in the pigeon in front of him. The boy tried desperately to stop him but it was already too late. Fayth was chewing happily on his snack, and Harry had a hard time trying not to throw up.  
  
" What's the matter Draco? " Came the angered voice of Lucius. "One should think that you would've trained your dragon by now? Or are you to weak to do that? "  
  
The blonde shook his head.  
  
" Well then, I hope you will prevent your dragon from eating another bird. You know that bird meat can kill some dragons "  
  
To be honest he had no idea that some dragons can die of eating bird meat. But he was still in the air so that means that Fayth will be all right.  
  
He shrugged and patted the dragon on his neck. Draco will certainly kill him if he found out that he caused the death of his precious dragon. And Fayth was really a beautiful and cute dragon, at least by his looks. He was still kind of small and that betrayed his young age.  
  
He really hated the fact that this dragon wasn't his.  
  
However, after some more bird chasing and some Lucius-scolding they finally made it to the manor. The two jumped off their dragons and five house elves ran in their direction. They bowed deeply and then they took the dragons to the stables.  
  
Harry tried to picture the manor in his mind. Draco had told him where he could find his bedroom, the dining room, and the bathroom. But he was still kind of afraid that he would walk the wrong way when Lucius was watching his back.  
  
The manor wasn't like Harry had imagined it. He'd thought it would be a place decorated with beautiful paintings, golden statues and other luxury stuff. But it was just the opposite of everything he had imagined!  
  
The walls were empty, hell!, the whole manor looked empty. He always thought that the house of the Dursley's looked stupid, but this was just plain sad.  
  
RIGHT!  
  
Now he had to find his way to Draco's room. He excused himself by Draco's father with the words that the traveling had exhausted him and that he wanted to rest a bit. Thank heavens that it was all right with Lucius and he would send a house elf to him when the dinner would be served. He really wasn't in a mood to be near Draco's father.  
  
He walked up the stairs and saw one corridor on his left and one on his right. Which one was the right one? Aw dammit! He had completely forgotten the way to the other boys' bedroom!  
  
He smacked himself on his forehead and decided to take the left one. If it would bring him somewhere else, he could always go the right one. For now he hoped that Lucius was off somewhere so that no one could see him right now.  
  
The corridor was gray and very silent. It gave him Goosebumps and he had the idea that someone was watching him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder but he was the only one in the long and cold corridor  
  
The manor had looked a lot smaller when he was sitting on the back of Fayth...  
  
Finally he found a door to his right. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly, not sure where he was going.  
He entered a huge chamber full with paintings and some huge windows.  
  
" Where the hell am I? "Whispered Harry when he stepped in front of a huge mirror.  
  
He yelped again when he saw his reflection. DAMN! He really had a hard time remembering that he'd switched bodies with his rival.  
  
He touched his cheek and stared into the mirror. Draco's face was in one word beautiful. His skin was soft and white as snow. But the thing that enthralled Harry the most was Draco's eyes. Normally they looked cold, but when they looked happy they were so mysteriously beautiful...  
  
What the hell?!  
  
Why was he thinking those thoughts? A few weeks ago they would have killed each other and now they were acting buddy-buddy. And not to forget that sudden kiss! Why did Draco give him that kiss anyway? Did he...like him? Did he like him more than just a friend? More like a... lover?  
  
NO!  
  
This is just bullshit! Draco would never like him like that. They were r-i-v-a-l-s, they hated each other! They would stab each other in the back if they got the chance!  
  
But still...  
  
He shook his head and decided to leave the room. He wasn't really certain whose chamber it was, but he figured that it would be for the best to find out in a **safe** way.  
  
But when he opened the door he nearly had a heart attack. Lucius was standing in front of him with a face that could burn down a whole forest.  
  
" What are you doing in my room! "  
  
----------TBC----------


	6. The Dream

**Note:** **I know this chapter sucks, but I really got stuck here so that's why I decided to end the chapter here TT poor lil' me... ::Sniffs:: Well, I hope you like it more than I do, and drop a review please :) AND a lot of ugliness is coming up, so pray for your sweet little souls. MUAHAHA Coughs**

**

* * *

**

**Switch.   
**   
Written by: Callisto

* * *

Harry's mind was shouting to him that he should run away and head back to Hogwarts! But for the sake of all the wizards, he had to stand his ground. The angry eyes of Draco's father bored into his own, and he was afraid that he would make a mistake if it continued like this.

Now he had to come up with a good excuse why he would be here, but right now his mind was as empty as his stomach.

How annoying! He wasn't a great liar so how was he supposed to save himself out of this situation? He could ask Draco for it, but then he remembered that the link could only be opened when one was in terrible trouble. Damn! It seemed like he had to come up with an excuse that Lucius would buy on his own. Now let's see...

" I was hungry so I asked a house elf to get it for me. But when he brought it to me he ran away with the plate because I got angry that he forgot my tea. I lost sight of him near this bedroom so I thought he must've sneaked into it... "

The small eyes of Draco's father kept staring dangerously into his own, but finally he gave a faint nod.

" I will punish him then "

" N-No.. I will do that, now if you will excuse me... "

Harry walked away and tried to keep himself from running as fast as he could. This was really a close one, one wrong move and Lucius might've figured out what the hell was wrong. There was no more room for any mistakes, If he was found out he would die for sure. And if that happened, Voldemort would have free way and attack Hogwarts when he felt like it. He would surely come for Draco and take every last bit of blood in his body, so that he could be completely revived. ( Voldemort needed all of his blood to regain his 100 strength )

Those thoughts made the boy shiver and he headed into another corridor. He was wondering what Draco was doing right now. Because of the holiday there were no classes, and because he was Harry right now he wasn't permitted to leave the magic school.

He could imagine how bored the other youth was. All he could entertain himself with, was Hermoine and Ron. But because he didn't like them too much, it would be one hard holiday for him. Actually, it would be more like a prison for him.   
"_Great! "_ Grimaced Harry. "_Now he has a chance to feel what I feel every minute of the day. Boredom, aggression, pain... I wonder how he will handle those emotions " _

He came by another room and opened the door. BINGO! This was the right one! This was Draco's room for sure because he saw a lot of Hogwarts books. Including a book that looked dirty because of his little accident at potions.

He felt himself getting tired and he lay down on the bed, feeling a little safer.

---------------

" Stop following me around! " Snarled Draco to the redhead when he turned around.

" No way, Dumbledore told me to protect you so I won't leave your side "

" Go screw your mudblood! Leave me alone! "That was probably the one thing that he shouldn't tell the redhead. Ron grabbed Draco by his collar and raised his fist, ready to punch him right in the face.

Draco nearly laughed his head off when he saw the red face of the other youth. He looked so funny! Just as red as a tomato.

Ron lowered his fist and let go of the annoying boy.

" If you were in your own body, I would gladly take you on. But since I don't want to harm Harry's body I will let you go without a scratch "

" What are you talking about? You don't want to harm Harry's body? You lying son of a bitch! " Growled Draco dangerously.

" You've been ignoring Harry for the last few months only to get laid by your little mudblood you stupid bag of flesh! I thought you were supposed to be Harry's best friend, but I guess that's all one big lie! "

The redhead took one step backwards and looked with big angry eyes at the boy with the scar. How dare he?!

" I haven't ignored him for one bit! "Replied the redhead defensibly. "I only spend less time with him than I did before, is that so odd when you have a girlfriend? "

" Less time? "Laughed Draco. "Less time?! Don't make me laugh! If you spend time with him you would've noticed how much thinner he his. If you saw him everyday you saw him getting weaker and weaker, noticing how bad he sleeps! Even I see these things; his rival and his former enemy. You disgust me Weasly, I can't believe how you can live with yourself you selfish bastard "

Ron opened his mouth, but halfway he haltered and closed it. It may sound a little weird, but the other boy was right. After the redhead had confessed his love towards Hermoine they had completely forgotten about Harry. Of course they saw him during classes and lunch, but when they were free they were either sharing a bed or walking hand in hand in the garden.

He placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. How could he be so blind? How could he be so selfish?

" I see you finally understand what a bastard you are "Draco told the other boy when he turned around to walk to the dining place.

" Yes... "Answered Ron when he began following Draco around, again. "But one question though, why do you care anyway? I thought you hated Harry... "

The dragon smiled.

" No particular reason..."

---------------

The rest of the day had been very dull to Draco. He couldn't go back to the Slytherin house because he was Harry, and so he was spending his time outside in the gardens. He was staring at the clouds and nibbling on a piece of toast he'd stolen from the kitchen.

He was wondering how Harry was doing. He hadn't heard anything via the mind link so that meant that everything was fine with Harry. Although, he didn't know how it worked, so what if Harry didn't know how it worked either?

He scratched on the back of his head and sighed out loud. He felt so damn sleepy for some reason but he didn't want to fall asleep.

What the?!

He sat up and looked up, staring into the sky.

There! Again!

He saw something black floating, but what the hell was it?! He had no idea but it was heading his way! He grabbed his wand and immediately saw what it was. It were those black creatures that used to guard Azkaban! Damn those Dementors!

He wanted to use the spell to keep them away, but then he found out he had forgotten it.

Great, just GREAT!

He ran into the school and saw dozens of those Dementors fighting with other students. Where the hell did they come from?!

" Watch out! "Yelled Draco when he launched himself on another boy, that was about to be killed by the creature. The both smacked against the ground and the Dementor headed for another student. The brown haired got up and removed some dust off his cloak and bit his lip.

_   
' SHIT! Shiterdieshit! What the hell was going on '_ Thought the dragon when he made his way through the corridors, not knowing where to go. Then he saw Snape busy repelling two Dementors away.

" Expecto Patronus!" Yelled the professor.

But the creatures however, didn't leave. It seemed they were immune to the spell or something... How was that possible?!

" Draco! "Shouted Snape. "Hurry to Dumbledore! They are here for you! Hurry now and don't get caught!! "

" R-Right! "

He ran past Snape and avoided some other students that began to cry for his help. Why hadn't Harry told him via the mind link that this was going to happen? Nothing could have happened to him because he hadn't hear the other boy shout. Wait... Could it be that the Dark Lord had used Avada Kedavra? On him? That he killed Harry before the boy could warn anyone? Did Lucius see through this and did he warn the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord??!

Draco really got depressed by those thoughts and decided to forget them for now. At the moment he had to try to stay alive and tell Dumbledore about all this. Damn Potter! Did you fail?!

From behind he could hear the students scream and cry. It seemed like the creatures got stronger and stronger by the moment!

After some time, he finally made it to the office of the older wizard. He somehow made it but he was exhausted by all the spells he had used in the past few minutes. He opened the door and breathed hard and fast, it almost felt like his heart would jump out of his throat.

" P-Professor? "

It was like the time had frozen. Three Demontors were bending over the mighty wizard and were busy absorbing all of his soul.

The dragon however knew that he was too late and he fell on his kees, unable to move and having a hard time to breathe.   
One of the Demontors looked op and screamed, causing the other creatures to look up too. Draco just stared at them, losing all of his emotions. They all jumped on him and began to suck his happy thoughts and soon his soul away.

Draco closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness... It was too late anyway... 

---------------

" Draco wake up! "

The dragon's eyes shot open, and immediately he met Ron's the blue eyes.

" Are you alright? You were screaming and yelling in your sleep... "

" No... "Whispered Draco when he touched his face absently. " Something is going on... I-I need to see Dumbledore... NOW! "

----------TBC----------


	7. The Choice

**Note: This chapter is somehow shorter, but that's because I needed to stop it here. Don't ask! Just see! Lol D… And yeah, finally an update! My work is really eating me! I'm so tired, whaah! Umm… never mind me. Just enjoy the chapter ( lotsa ugliness coming up! Yeah! ) and review! ( pleasie? )**

**

* * *

**

Switch.

Written by: Callisto

* * *

Draco didn't even remember how he had made his way to the grey haired wizard. He had ran as if the devil was on his heels and had taken all of the shortcuts he knew in this blasted castle. Harry was breathing heavily and placed his hand on the left side of his chest, his heart raced like a madman.

" The Dark lord… Harry… Dementors… death…He...!!! "

Yelled Draco when he entered the messy office. He fell flat on his face on the ground and tried to get every last bit of oxygen he could get. Draco was exhausted and he was getting really dizzy.

Dumbledore stood up and hurried to the dragon. He helped him back on his feet and let Draco sit down in one of the chairs that stood before the huge desk.

" Now Draco… What is wrong with Harry? "

" I had a dream… million… Dementors had taken over Hogwarts. You were dead, students died and they were immune to the Patronus spell… Do you think that You-Know-Who somehow had got wind that… I'm not me? " Wheezed Draco.

Dumbledore placed a hand beneath his chin and glared holes into the ground. This could be a bad sign… Why would He-Who's-Name-Can't-Be-Said send dreams to Harry's body, after all those months? " I do not think that Harry is in danger, at least not yet. Did he contact you through the mind link? Did he need your help? "

" No… " Said Draco while shaking his head. " But we can't just sit here and wait for that! I want Har- I mean I want my body back in one piece! It's a nice vacation and all in this body, but I don't plan on making it my home! And I certainly don't want to have any more of those dreams "

" Harry told me so many times… " sighed the old professor. " He didn't want those dreams, he didn't want Sirius to die, and he didn't want to be born. But you youngsters have to accept that our lives are controlled by fate. Even if things don't turn out the way you want them to, you simply have to accept them and move on. Understand? "

The dragon stood up and headed for the door. However, in the door opening he froze and looked over his shoulder, his eyes shooting daggers.

" I won't accept this! " snarled the boy and slammed the door shut behind him. The professor buried his face into his hands with a sigh. ' _Why did it have to come to this…? _'

Draco punched his fist so hard against the wall that it started to bleed. ' _DAMN THIS! '_ he shouted in his mind, _' Why the HELL did I agree to go through with this STUPID idea?! Harry might be killed, The Dark Lord can murder everyone when he feels like it! ' _

He sat down on the cold stony floor and buried his face in his hands. Why did he feel so strange? Why was his heart aching, his mind racing?

" Potter, Potter, Potter… What in the world have you do to me… " Grimaced the boy.

He needed to stay calm at a time like this. Panicking wouldn't get him anywhere… What the hell could he do anyway? He couldn't ask his fellow Slytherins for any help, because he was in Harry's body, and he knew that a lot of Slytherins were following Voldemort. So telling them that he was in fact himself, and that Harry was with his father, could endanger the two of them.

Now he finally understood why Dumbledore didn't trust him. Normally he would've told everyone about the plans that Dumbledore was creating with others. Without even considering he would've told everything to his father, and the Death Eaters and of course… The dark lord.

Wait a second…!

Draco's eyes shot wide open. The reason why he had to go home, was it because…

* * *

" –To get the marking "

Harry almost chocked in his pumpkin juice and looked with big confused eyes to Draco's father.

" W-What? " Stuttered the Boy-That-Lived.

" I'm so proud of you, my son. Because of the past encounters and spying on Harry Potter you finally will receive the Dark Mark from our Dark Lord "

Harry almost dropped the fork he was holding and gave Lucius a faint smile. This… This was a lie right? About Draco spying on him… Suddenly, he didn't feel like finishing his dinner and shoved his plate away. Lucius looked at his son from the corner of his eye and placed his fork on the table.

" Is something bothering you? " asked Lucius, " You've been acting strange and nervous ever since you came back from that blasted school. "

" I don't know… " Whispered Harry, knowing that he was in a tight spot. One wrong answer and he was done for. " I think I'm getting a little sick of all the 'Potter this, and Potter that'… He's annoying the hell out of me! "

Harry closed his mouth immediately after those words, because he had almost said one thing that could put in him a hot spot; ' _But aside from that, I like him… _' Was that what Draco thought of him? Had Draco thought of him like that for a long time? As soon as he got some time to himself, he was going to dig in the dragon's mind for sure!

" I know exactly how you feel my son, but soon our lord will vanquish him once and for all. He's planning a raid on Hogwarts! "

" Vol- I mean, the Dark lord is going to attack Hogwarts? "

" Yes. He's gathering every single Death Eater available. With one single blow he's planning to destroy the whole school. Giants, Dementors, Death Eaters, Dragons… It'll be a bloody battle, but the outcome has already been decided. The dark lord will win, and kill Harry Potter "

The Boy-Who-Lived had to use every ounce of self restrain within him not to exclaim a shout of horror and run back to Hogwarts. So Voldemort was indeed planning a raid… But when?

" When will he attack Hogwarts? "

" That will be decided tonight, when you will receive your Dark Mark "

So there was no escaping. He wouldn't be able to do anything until he'd heard when the attack would take place. He needed to hear the exact date so he could warn everyone! But what to do about the Dark mark? It was Draco's body that was going to get it, and not his own. And the dragon would really kill him when he found out what Harry had done nothing to prevent the marking.

" I believe you are done eating. Please go fresh yourself up before we leave, I don't want to be embarrassed by you "

" Of course, father… "

Harry stood up and left the dining room. There was nothing he could do right now, he would be better off following Lucius' advice and freshen himself up a little. He headed to Draco's room and began to ready himself for the confrontation with Voldemort.

" Master Draco? Master Lucius is calling for you! " came the squeaking voice of a house elf. The Boy-Who-Lived watched himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. In the few hours while he was busy to freshen himself up, he couldn't find one single idea to prevent Voldemort for marking him.

He left Draco's bedroom and walked ( really slowly ) to the dining hall where he had left the other white haired man.  
Lucius was already waiting for him. He was smiling but his cold eyes bored right through Harry's, it gave the boy Goosebumps. Lucius gave a nod and together they walked outside the mansion, traveling on the dragons once more.  
They were going to see Voldemort…

-----To Be Continued-----


End file.
